Adventure
by ninjagirl11
Summary: I'm a friend of the turtles. This is our life, full of adventures. Better than it sounds! I know, I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

I looked at Karai. She was just sitting there reading a magazine, completely vulnerable. I took an arrow out of my quiver, and put it on my bow. I would have to be extremely careful not to kill her. If I did, both the turtle clan and the foot clan would hate me. "What are you doing?" Leo asked. I jumped.

"Just, shooting buildings." I said in my most convincing voice.

"Wow. You have a lot of Mikey in you. You should go home now, before your parents notice you're gone." I nodded. Sometimes I wished that I didn't have parents. Then I could stay out as long as I wanted. But I didn't hate my parents. I just hated not being able to spend as much time with my friends as I wanted to. I jumped a few roofs, and got to my building. I went in through my window. The first thing people notice when they enter my room, is the TMNT posters all over my wall. I moved a shuriken around in my hand. It was more valuable than gold. I was nervous. Now that I was with the turtles, my life was at risk. What if Shredder abducted me tonight? What if I fought the foot again? What if I died that time? All the what ifs, I was a nervous wreck. I looked at Karai again. This time she was looking out the window. I could have done it if Leo hadn't been there...


	2. Chapter 2

I texted Leo. **Kris: **_Space Heroes movie in theaters today._

**Leonardo: **_Awesome! I NEED to see it!_

**Kris:** _I'll sneak you in!_

I had a lot in common with the turtles, but Leo was the most like me. I put my Tphone in my pocket, and froze when I looked up. I saw Todd Green kissing a girl. Todd had been my crush since the fourth grade, and he was kissing someone...right in front of me. How many other boys my age had a black belt in Karate, liked girls, liked _Space Heroes_, had no detentions, and looked like they stepped out of a magazine. I fainted.

* * *

I went into the lair. Leo was reading the latest issue of the Space Heroes comic series. It looked like the collector's edition, brand new, and sold out. The wrapper was on the floor. I didn't know how he managed to get that, but it was something I couldn't afford. I had no allowance, and my parents would never pay for it.

"Konnichiwa, Leonardo-san." I said.

"Hi." said Leo. "This is the best issue ever. How was school?"

"Terrible."

"Why?"

"I fainted." Raph laughed. "It isn't funny Raph!"

"Why?"

"My crush kissed someone."

"They actually allow that in your school?"

"I know, its something I'll never understand." I sat on the couch next to him. "He knew it was because I liked him, and he yelled at me, and broke my heart." I sighed.

"You don't need a boyfriend." said Leo. "You're only twelve."

"Girls can't control when they start liking boys." I said.

"You'll be okay." I stared at my shoes. "Here, you can have this." Leo handed me the comic book.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Leo, you can't do that to yourself! This is sold out, and you said its the best issue ever!"

"It is, that's why I want you to have it." I found myself liking Leo as more than a friend. Sure, I would say yes if any of them asked me out, but Leo was perfect for me. "Don't even think about it." I said to myself. "He's too old for you." I smiled. "By the way, you don't need to sneak me in to the movie. With Donnie's new invention, I can just walk in."

"He made something that will make you look human?"

"Yep. Pretty cool."

"What will you look like?"

"That will be a surprise."

"So, this is the last day of the comic convention. Do you wanna go?"

"Heck yes!"

"Great, see you at three!"

* * *

"I can't believe that that movie was in 3D!" I said.

"I can't believe that I won a signed copy of issue 45!" said Leo. Leo's human disguise was great. He had black hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing khaki colored pants and a white shirt. His disguise generated from a "watch".

"I can't believe that Donnie came."

"I can't believe that the battery is low already." There was only a few minutes left before Leo's disguise disappeared.

"You'd better hurry up and get back to the lair." I said. I started walking home. I saw Karai come out of a store. This was my chance.


	3. Chapter 3

I wished that I hadn't confronted Karai. She had almost given me a black eye. I stared at Donatello typing on his laptop. It was the only thing that could take his mind off Casey and April in the corner. I looked at the obvious romance. Casey was actually kind of cool, but he was also kind of psycho. He was a bad boy, and he would be better off dating Karai. Karai! That was the solution to both of my problems. I came up with a plan. 1. Tell Splinter that I know Karai is Miwa 2. Get Miwa back with Splinter 3. Let Casey fall in love with her 4. Have Donnie tell April that he likes her 5. Get pepperoni pizza. Piece of cake.

"How's Splinter?" I asked.

"Depressed lately." said Donnie. "I don't blame him. I felt that way for weeks after we fought Shredder."

"Is he meditating?"

"Yeah. And he's punching sandbags." I went into the sandbag room. Splinter was sweating. He looked like he just spent a summer day in Japan. He threw off his shirt and leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I was just...practicing katas."

"Mental pain?"

"Yes. Its about what happened during my fight with Shredder."

"I know it." I said. Splinter looked at me.

"You know, what?"

"I know about Miwa." Splinter said nothing. "I've actually known for longer than I've known you, but I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react." Splinter stayed quiet. "You should tell them, everyone."

"I will. How did you know?"

"Internet." I thought about what to do about Karai/Miwa. "You shouldn't just punch sandbags." I said. "You should try to get her back." Splinter nodded. I walked out of the lair. I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around, not seeing anything. Suddenly, Casey came out of nowhere and started hitting me with a baseball bat. Normally I would have done something, but I couldn't. It was dark, and I was helpless against the eighteen year old fighting me. He pushed me into the water, still hitting me. If I didn't drown, I would die from losing blood. He kept pushing me down and hitting me. I was going to die. Just then, Raph pushed him away and pulled me out of the water. I started breathing. Raph and Casey started yelling at each other. I didn't hear what they were saying.


	4. Chapter 4

I was angry. Sick, and angry. Angry with Casey. I imagined taking out the Y and putting "nut" in front. If he hadn't went crazy and attacked me, I wouldn't have swallowed raw sewage and gotten sick with poliomyelitis. The only bright side was that I could stay in bed and play with my T-phone all day. I saw Casey knocking on my window. I had never been this mad at him. I opened the window and pulled him in. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Kris, I'm sorry,"

"No, you aren't!"

"I'm sorry!"

"That doesn't cover it!" I slapped him. "I am pissed with you! You, nutcase! If I weren't weak right now, I would beat you up!"

"I'm really sorry, Kris. I just lost it!"

"Yeah, I know. You're psychotic! Why the shell are you here? And if I don't get a good explanation, I'll have my Dad come in here and make you wish you were never born! You have seven words!" Casey looked nervous.

"The turtles were kidnapped by the Kraang."

"So why did you come to me?"

"Splinter is with the girls on a training exercise, so, you were the only one available."

"Funny."

"What?"

"NOW you realize that you need help!"

"Yeah, I don't even know where they are. The Kraang sent a message, but I don't know how to work it out."

"You're an idiot."

"Even I have to admit that." He handed me a laptop.

"Fine, I'll hack this for you, but then you're on your own. I can't leave my room."

"Thanks, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Admit to everyone that your name is Arnold."


End file.
